


Revelation

by b0o



Series: Omega Prompto [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus, Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, beta Ignis, iris is a good bro, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Noctis thinks he knows what's wrong with Prompto, but he is dead wrong. Or, Prompto is pregnant and everyone is trying to adjust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time to fill the fandom with trash.

Noctis had been dozing off in the back of the Regalia when Gladio’s voice suddenly boomed, “you doin ok back there, kid?” Noctis blinked the sleep from his eyes and his brow furrowed, “what?” 

Gladio made a sound of gruff irritation and Noctis could practically feel the eye roll from the other. “Not you, was askin blondie.” Immediately Noctis looked over to said blond and noted that he did in fact look oddly pale and was clutching his stomach.

Concern spread through the alpha and he was about to ask what was wrong when Prompto spoke up suddenly. “Ignis, the car, pull over.” His voice was low but desperate and as soon as the words were spoken he clamped a hand over his mouth while Ignis quickly stopped the car. 

The car had barely come to a halt when Prompto had thrown open the door, he only made it a few steps before his stomach betrayed him and he bent over. Noct followed behind him and laid a gentle hand on the omega’s back, he felt Prompto tense under his touch and a small part of him felt hurt at the action. 

“What’s wrong?” If Prompto was getting sick then they should go out and get some medicine, maybe hunker down at town if need be. Prompto shook his head after the nausea began to fade, “I’m fine, must be motion sickness or something.” Somewhere from behind the pair he heard Gladio make a noise and told the beta, “or something.” 

Noctis couldn’t hear whatever Ignis said in response due to Promto once again heaving up whatever was left in his stomach,“Prom, you sure you’re ok?” Prompto nodded and after a few more minutes he straightened up, “ok, think it’s finally done. Sorry bout all that guys.” 

Noctis shook his head, “better out here then in the car.” Prompto gave a strained smile at the comment and gladly took the water that Ignis offered with a small thanks. Ignis looked up at the sky before giving the blond a quick glance, “it will be night soon, we should find a place to rest.” 

Prompto shook his head, “I’ll be fine, we need to keep going.” Ignis locked eyes with the man and a silent conversation seemed to play out between the two before Prompto cast his eyes to the ground in submission, the beta then looked towards Noctis and gave him a meaningful look. 

It took Noctis a moment to understand what the look meant and he nodded, “yeah, let’s find a haven and settle in for the night.” Ignis nodded in agreement, “there should be one close by, I believe we should be able to walk there.” 

They all nodded and set off, though Noctis couldn’t help but notice how silent the omega had become. He wasn’t the only one and Gladio gave Prompto a large pat on the back, “still feelin sick?” Prompto shook his head but it was clear by his silence that he was still fighting back vomit and the concern that had blossomed earlier bloomed in full in Noctis’s chest. 

His phone let out a small chirp and he checked it instinctively, ‘Prom Heat’, he stared at the alert that he had set up and felt things click into place. He had heard that omega’s sometimes got sick before a heat began and the when he thought about it harder he realized that the man’s scent had changed. 

Not drastically, just enough to notice and Noctis knew that they should head into town and wait the heat out. Though how they would play it out next would be tricky, Noctis had helped Prompto through his last two heats but now, well things had changed and he would probably need to talk to Promto about it. 

When they got to the Haven Ignis wasted no time in getting dinner started while  the others began setting up camp, though Noctis noted that Gladio seemed to be doing most of Prompto’s usual chores but he didn’t have too much time to dwell on it before dinner was served. 

It was soup and it was no surprise to Noctis that it was delicious, however when he looked over he saw that Prompto had barely touched it. Ignis noticed this as well and took a breath, “you must eat, even if you feel nauseous. You worked hard today and you need your strength.” 

Noctis could hear that something was going unsaid and it was further confirmed when Prompto obediently started eating and Noctis felt something unpleasant begin to worm its way through his chest. After the dishes were put away both Ignis and Gladio went into the tent with a final look to both Noctis and Prompto, something that again struck Noctis as odd. 

After the pair left Noctis noticed an immediate shift in tone and seeing the blond pull into himself caused his heart to throb. After a few moments of silence Noctis began, “look Prom, I already know.” This caused said man to stare at him with round eyes and Noctis frowned at the fear present in them, “really? How?” 

Noctis nodded before rubbing the back of his head, “remember that time that your heat started in the middle of class?” Prompto was obviously confused but nodded, it was an experience he would likely never forget. 

“Well after that I set up an alert on my phone for every three months, just in case. I’ll tell the guys that we should settle down in town for awhile.” Prompto blinked at the explanation before leaning forward, “that’s not going- we won’t need to do that. My heat isn’t coming, it won’t for awhile.” 

He told the last part to the ground and let out a deep and shaky breath. Noctis leaned forward in concern, “please tell me you didn’t take that weird suppressant stuff again.” Noctis couldn’t help but think back to the time Prompto had tried some new injection that stopped a heat all together, and how it landed the blond in the hospital. Prompto seemed to swallow around an invisible lump in his throat and shook his head, “nothing like that.”

The alpha waited for him to collect himself and Promtpo looked up at him with sad eyes, “can’t have a heat if you’re already pregnant.”


	2. A Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto have a small argument, ends in fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with this stuff.

The words rang in Noctis’s ears, pregnant, Prompto was pregnant, he found he could form no words and barely could remember to breath. Prompto misread the silence and seemed to hug himself, “it’s yours, I’m sorry but you deserve to know.”

At the voice of the other Noctis seemed to find his voice, “how long have you known?” A small part of him hoped the answer would be that the blond only recently found out, but at how the omega looked away he knew the answer would not be good. 

“...I found out a week before we left.” When the royal engagement was made official he meant and Noctis cast him a look as he felt something akin to betrayal rise up like vomit. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you come with us? Why are you still fighting!?” 

Noctis was standing by this point and his voice had risen, Prompto flinched before the need to defend himself sprung forward and he was on his feet as well. “When was I supposed to tell you? After your marriage was announced? Or should I have told you after Insomnia fell!? There was no good time!” 

Noctis heard Ignis and Gladios leaving the tent but he paid them no mind, “you should have told me immediately! Not hide it and throw yourself in battle every day!” Prompto opened his mouth to rebuttal but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and Ignis spoke in a calm voice. 

“Calm yourself, nothing good will come out of anger. That goes for you as well Noctis.” Noctis looked at  Ignis before a spike of anger flashed through, “you knew, you knew and you let him fight.” He was no longer yelling but his voice was no a low growl, a sound that caused Gladio to stand straighter and place himself in front of the beta and omega. 

As expected Noctis turned his attention on the other alpha and Gladio spoke. “Kid was comin with us whether we want him to or not and it’ll better to have him close by in case things get messy then if he was on his own.” Noctis scowled at the answer and Prompto pushed past the two in front of him so he could look Noctis in the eye. 

“I’m staying with you guys, nothing you do or say could shake me off. I don’t care how much you hate me I won’t leave you, and after everything is settled then I’ll.” Prompto sucked in a breath before steeling his resolve once more, “I’ll leave you alone, you won’t ever have to see me. You can marry Luna and have beautiful babies and live a life of everlasting peace with her, I won’t stand in your way of happiness but I need to see this through.” 

His declaration caused all pairs of eyes to fall onto him and Noctis felt like a slap in the face would have been easier to go through. Finally he shook his head, “Prompto, I could never hate you, never and I need you on my side. But Prom I can’t lose you, I want you by my side but most of all I want you safe.” 

Prompto let out a sigh and laid a hand on the man's shoulder, “I’m being careful, no way am I gonna let some monster hurt my kid.” As soon as the words were said the air grew quiet and Prompto shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he made it awkward. 

What he wasn’t expecting was the look Noct was making as his eyes traveled down to the blonde's stomach and the sharp breath he drew in, Prompto shifted under the heavy stare before Noctis moved forward. Prompto wasn’t sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't to be locked into an embrace, after a moment Prompto wrapped his arms around the other and finally let himself relax. 

The pair stayed like that for a few minutes as Gladio and Ignis left them to have their moment together, finally Noctis released his grip and they pulled apart. “Finally hit you, huh?” Noctis gave a small nod, “guess so, I always knew that one day I would have kids but now that it’s actually going to happen.” 

He trailed off but Prompto nodded, “you’re telling me, I’m the one growing a baby and it still doesn’t always hit me.” He rubbed the back of his head and gave the alpha a sheepish smile before it suddenly dropped, “so I guess this means we need to, you know, talk about stuff.” 

Noctis nodded and sat heavily back down in the chair, resting his arms on his knees he looked at the blond expectantly. “Where should we start?” Part of him wanted to argue more about letting Prompto continue fighting but he would continue that another time. 

Prompto sat as well and looked at the ground, “so we need to come up with what we’ll tell people, mostly Luna.” Noctis looked at him in confusion, “what do you mean, Luna will be ecstatic when she hears the news.”  Prompto gave the alpha an incredulous look, “I may not know Luna personally, but I can’t think of anyone who would be happy to hear their fiancée knocked up some random omega.” 

Noctis shook his head, “there won’t be a marriage, I never loved Luna, or at least not in the way I love you.” Prompto stared at him with his mouth agape before he found words, “Noct, what about about peace and the fact that Luna is obviously the best person to sit besides you on the throne or how- wait what was that last part?” 

Prompto’s thoughts were going to fast to hang on to one for a long amount of time but Noctis’s words  of love rang through his ears. Noctis looked away before looking back at the other man, “Prom, I love you. I know i've never said it before but I love you, and I can’t think of any other person better than you to be by my side and I don’t want anyone else by it either.” 

Prompto was silent before he felt a lump form in his throat and he felt tears burning the corner of his eyes, “shit, hormones, sorry.” He wiped at his eyes and Noct got up from his chair to kneel in front of the man, when Prompto looked up Noct locked their lips together. When they separated Prompto was smiling, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you wanna see something.


	3. Chore's Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang take a break to do some much needed chores, mostly a doctor's appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow this is a long one

Noctis laid in bed and thought about what had happened earlier that day, they had arrived in Lestallum, he went on a weird date thing with Iris, he kept getting these mind numbing headache, and they now had a place where a sword might be. 

He heard the shower shut off and after a few moments Prompto exited the bathroom ready for bed, after some hesitation he crawled into bed next to Noctis. Noctis smiled, it was nice not having to hide it anymore, even if Ignis and Gladio already knew before hand. 

As well as Iris apparently who had already given the pair a large hug and congratulations, a part of Noctis wondered if she knew about the child before he did. On that note when did everyone learn about the pregnancy he wondered and made a note to ask tomorrow. 

He was slowly beginning to drift off when Ignis’s voice stopped him, “now would be a good time to discuss our plans for tomorrow.” Prompto shifted so he was sitting up, “we’re going to go find the magic sword, right?” Noctis nodded before he remembered the hospital that Iris had been very clear to point out to him as well as telling him that they had state of the art machines, now that he thought of it more she also had taken him to a booth in marketplace that specializes in maternity wear. 

His mind drifted to how long it was no taking Prompto to get dressed in the morning, he knew that Prompto would object but it needed to happen. “We should check out the hospital tomorrow, maybe the marketplace. We don’t know when we’ll have another chance like this.” 

Once the words were out Gladio gave him a small nod of approval and Ignis had the barest hint of a smile, “I believe that is a wise plan.” Prompto on the other hand was giving Noctis a look of confusion and concern, “are your headaches getting worse?” 

The marketplace made sense, it was smart to stock up before going to a place they knew would be swarming with monsters, but the hospital bit was concerning. Noctis shook his head, “not for me, for you. We need to make sure that all this running around isn’t going to hurt anyone.” 

As per expected Prompto tried to fight, “we really don’t need to, I feel fine, everything is alright. Besides I had a checkup less than a month ago, no one needs that many.” Gladio scoffed, “they do when their pregnant and shooting up Daemons.” Prompto opened his mouth to argue but Ignis’s voice cut in and his tone left no room to argue. 

“The fights will only become more strenuous from here, if there is something wrong we should know now and do what we can to eliminate any future complications.” Prompto bit his lip before sighing and silently relenting, he laid back down and Noctis felt a brief flash of guilt at everyone backing the blond into a corner, but this was important. 

“Alright, so we have our plan for tomorrow. Night guys.” A chorus of goodnights followed and after the lights were turned off Noctis gathered the omega in his arms. He had expected some resistance but was surprised when Prompto scooted back to be more firmly pressed against him, he couldn’t say anything without the others hearing so instead he kissed the blonde's shoulder and hoped his feelings came across. 

When morning came he was awoken by a rough Gladio, “rise and shine princess.” After a groan and a small push he finally opened his eyes, looking around he quickly noted the absence of a certain blonde. “Where’s Prompto?” Ignis looked up from his paper for a brief moment before continuing reading, “he mentioned something about nerves and went for a jog.” 

His expression was neutral but his tone conveyed he was not pleased at the action, and neither was Noctis. Nonetheless the alpha got dressed and waited for the blonde to come back, he didn’t have to wait long as an out of breath Prompto entered the room a few minutes later. 

“You ok?” Noctis was already walking over to him, though he wasn’t sure what he could do to help. Prompto nodded and straightened up, “yeah, just hotter than I was expecting.” Ignis gave him a careful look before sipping his coffee, “make sure to drink plenty of water.” 

Prompto gave him a small nod and after downing a glass grabbed his clothes and promised to be out in a jiffy. While waiting Noctis tried to play a game to pass the time but he felt oddly nervous, why though he couldn’t tell.

Gladio picked up on it and gave him a rough pat on the back, “you really that scared to see your own kid?” Noctis’s heart picked up at the comment and he wave the arm away, “don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ignis watched the pair and after another sip spoke up, “I would imagine there will be an ultrasound at some point.” 

Noctis froze at the words, he had never seen an ultrasound first hand, only in movies and he found himself unsure at what to expect. His question was cut short by Prompto opening the door and if the way he was biting hi lip was anything to go by, he was just as worried. 

Despite this he flashed Noctis a smile, albeit strained, and tried to appear casual. “You ready?” Noctis forced himself to take a breath, “as I’ll ever be.” That was apparently the wrong thing to say and he watched as Prompto shifted in discomfort, “don’t get to excited, but seriously you don’t have to come. I went through one of these before, I’ll just give you guys the details later.”

Noctis mentally slapped himself and could feel Ignis and Gladios staring at him, rubbing the back of his head he let out a breath. “I want to go, I mean if you're ok with it.” This seemed to put Prompto at ease and he gave the other a smile, “then let's do it.” 

Bidding goodbye to their companions the pair walked down the streets side by side, however when Noctis finally caved and grabbed the blond’s hand in his own Prompto nearly jumped. Noctis rose an eyebrow at the action, “do you not like holding hands?” 

Prompto stared at him before looking at the people milling about, “it’s not that, but dude everyone can see us.” Noctis lazily looked around, no one really seemed to concerned with the pair. “We’re not doing anything wrong, and I want to hold your hand.” Prompto huffed in frustration over how the other man didn’t see the big issue, “you’re the prince, if someone saw us...” 

Noctis finally understood the problem and gave the other a small smile, “if someone saw us they would be confused about how a dead guy was wandering around. Prompto, I love you, you’re pregnant with my child. I think it’s ok if we hold hands in public.” 

Prompto bit his lips before giving out a small chuckle, “guess you have a point there.” The rest of the walk was uneventful and so wass checking in, the wait however was excruciating. Neither could seem to find it in themselves to pull out their phones and Prompto was left bouncing his leg and twiddling his thumbs, Noctis on the other hands was reading through a pamphlet and silently praying that the six would spare Prompto and his child any of these terrible things. 

When they were finally called the doctor, a kind female beta, sat them down with a smile, “so what brings you two in today?” Prompto looked at Noctis and the alpha responded by joining their hands together and giving him a reassuring squeeze. “I, um, well we, we want to make sure everything is alright.” 

The woman gave the pair a small smile, “understood, we’ll start off with a urine test. Then we can move on to a blood test, I’ll check your blood pressure and weight, then the ultrasound. Sound good to you?” Prompto gave a sharp nod and went off to the restroom leaving Noctis alone with the doctor, “ now are there any comments or concerns you have? I’ll ask Prompto about his when he returns.” 

Noctis immediately thought of all the terrible sounding complications and after a moment found his voice, “what can I do? To help him, to help the baby?” The woman gave him a warm smile, “well for starters; minimize stress, this is something often overlooked by mates but it’s one of the most important things you can do. Help him out when you can, give him massages, let him vent to you, little things can go a long way to help. That doesn't mean baby him however, that’ll only stress him out more.” 

At seeing the look Noctis was giving her she nodded, “it sounds easy, but can be very difficult to find a good medium. I can tell you both more in depth once the tests are complete what to do but that would be a good start.” Prompto came in a moment later and more tests were done, however when it came to checking his weight Noctis didn’t miss the small frown the doctor had at the number. 

After urging the blond to lay down and lift his shirt Prompto hesitated and turned pink, Noctis knew he was self conscious about his stomach and grabbed his hand again. After a few more moments Prompto finally raised his shirt and stared at the wall. 

The woman said nothing but pursed her lips at how much his pants were digging into his skin, and after gently prompting him the omega unbuttoned them. Gentle hands felt around his stomach and soon enough she was pulling away, “thank you, now I’m going to put some gel on your stomach so we can get a good picture. Be warned though, it’s cold.” 

Despite her warning Prompto yelped as she lathered it on and Noctis felt his breath catch when he saw her hooking up a machine. Prompto squeezed his hand and Noctis leaned in closer to him as she ran a wand over his stomach. 

For a long moment there was silence until finally a fast heartbeat filled the room, Noctis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and Prompto let out a laugh of relief. At a small ah-ha the pair turned their attention to the small screen, and after the doctor pointed it out Noctis stared at the grainy image of their child. 

He glanced back at Prompto’s stomach before looking to the screen and felt his breath catch, that was their child. Clearing his throat a few times he finally spoke, “the heartbeat, is everything alright?” The woman nodded, “yes, it’s meant to be fast, in fact your child has a very strong heartbeat.”

Prompto sniffled, “hear that, our kid is already a badass.” Noctis felt his throat grow tight, “well yeah, look at the parents.” After asking if the pair would like a picture and receiving a resounding yes, the pair were handed a picture of their child and after tucking it away somewhere safe they turned the attention back to the doctor. 

After she was finished looking through the test results she set them down, “so I need to start off saying that the baby appears to be in excellent health, however.” Noctis immediately became on edge, “Prompto you’re a tad bit underweight, it’s nothing serious so far but it’s better to get a handle on it now. You also have an iron deficiency, now both of these things can be taken care of with a healthy diet as well as some prenatal vitamins. I also must express concern about your clothing, it’s a bit tight and could lead to problems if you continue to force your body to fit them. Other than that everything looks fine, you two are free to go.” 

The pair walked numbly out of the hospital before Noctis spoke up, “we should go back to the inn and tell the guys how it went. Then we go to the marketplace.” Prompto gave him a nod, though it was clear that he was stressing out about what the doctor said. 

Noctis brought the blond closer and molded their lips together, one hand was gently placed on the blonde's cheek while the other drifted down to his stomach. This was the first time that Noctis had done so in a long time and he felt his breath catch at the small swell his hand was greeted with.

“We can do this, Prom, everything will be ok.” Prompto gave the man a small smile before placing a hand over Noctis’s, “yeah, it’ll be fine. Now let’s go show everyone our kids first picture.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me now what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it's good or what else you wanna see.


End file.
